


Got Your World In My Hand

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [30]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Sex Tapes, ben cannot b quiet, cant blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “We should film ourselves.”Four words that Gwil completely freezing, the fingers that had been working at Ben’s fly halting, and the mouth against his neck stopping halfway through sucking a mark into the skin. It took him a moment to fully process the other’s words, and even when he did, he could only stutter, nodding eagerly. The blond grinning at his partner’s discombobulation, before sliding off the bed, going in search of a camera (Gwil knew the blond wouldn’t even consider a phone for a task like this, those things were a disaster waiting to happen).akaharlee films a sex tape





	Got Your World In My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyFucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyFucker/gifts), [imnosaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnosaint/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> okay, so i felt like i needed to write this because omg, the tangled fic is gonna stay PG even if it kills me, so here, have some free smut lmao. thanking my 2 wives for this idea (sorry im only now getting to it). also, this may not be my best work, but i just wanted to write some good ol porn but its been a while 
> 
> ALSO, if you've requested something, i may be a bit slow getting to it, i wanna get my current multi-chapter done, and then im gonna get stuck into them, I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YALL

“We should film ourselves.”

Four words that Gwil completely freezing, the fingers that had been working at Ben’s fly halting, and the mouth against his neck stopping halfway through sucking a mark into the skin. It took him a moment to fully process the other’s words, and even when he did, he could only stutter, nodding eagerly. The blond grinning at his partner’s discombobulation, before sliding off the bed, going in search of a camera (Gwil knew the blond wouldn’t even consider a phone for a task like this, those things were a disaster waiting to happen).

He returns not a few moments later, fiddling with the device, a barely hidden excitement bubbling under his skin as he places it on a dresser. Gwil is aching, his heart aflutter where he sits, waiting on the bed, eyes stuck to Ben, even though they’d done this plenty of times, now with the camera staring him down, he could feel nerves gnawing at him, like he’d somehow do something wrong.

He can’t keep focused on the thought, however, because soon Ben is pressing record and making his way back towards the bed, hands sliding his jeans off his hips and taking his underwear with it. Swallowing thickly, Gwil beckons the blond to him, waiting until Ben is settled beneath him before he gets back to work. Their mouths joining together in a heated kiss, the brunet reaching for the lube sat on the nightstand, coating his fingers as Ben helps him out of his underwear.

For a moment, he forgets the camera is even there, it’s just him stretching his boyfriend out, him enjoying every little breath and gasp that escapes him every time Gwil flexes his fingers _just right._ He can hardly imagine how hot it’s going to be- relistening to all Ben’s sounds later, seeing his face twist and smoothen with every wave of pleasure that hits him, to watch him come apart for Gwil, watch him unravel.

“This has to be one of your better ideas, love” Gwil whispers, ending the statement by both pressing his mouth back against Ben’s, and slipping a second finger into him, the blond moaning against his lips, an arm flying around the brunet’s shoulders, nails digging into the firm flesh. His other hand gripped tightly at one of Gwil’s biceps, the finger’s squeezing down every time the taller male did something right (spoiler alert: there was a lot of squeezing). Gwil couldn’t wait to finally fuck the blond, couldn’t wait to film himself thrusting Ben through the mattress, his beautiful little vocal chords wearing themselves thin and filling Gwil’s head with their delightful sounds.

Throwing one of the blond’s legs over his shoulder, Gwilym pulls his fingers out, blindly reaching for the rubber, his movements quick and desperate as he slides it on, his whole being yearning to show off for the little electrical device. The older male determined to show it how good he can fuck his boyfriend.

When at long last, he pushes in, neither male can hide their relief, the warm, tight slide into Ben a familiar luxury, but a luxury nonetheless. His hand gathered both of Ben’s, fingers wrapping around his wrists, before pinning them up above the smaller man’s head, his other hand gripping the back of the knee not resting on his shoulder, angling Ben perfectly. With every roll of his hips, the blond underneath him would writhe and make small little bitten of moans, turning his head every which way, his own pelvis bucking up, forever wanting more.

Gwil leant down, joining them in a kiss, the brunet sucking Ben’s soft, plump lips into his mouth, laving his tongue over them, catching all his moans and gasps as he continues the slow, harsh movements of his hips into the younger man. Parting their mouths, he drops to Ben’s neck, rubbing his stubble along the pale skin, kissing and biting little marks onto him “that’s it gorgeous, let me hear you, c’mon… good job darlin’” he hummed, pushing at the leg in his hand, spreading it, and nailing Ben with a thrust that left the blond crying out, body freezing up a moment, a slew of curses dropping from his mouth.

For a moment, the brunet was concerned he’d accidentally hurt Ben, but then, his body goes slack again, and his hips start up, “more, more, fuck please, do it again!” he whined, straining up against the hand holding his. Gwil spared a look to the camera, staring it down as he did it again, the hand holding Ben’s falling away to grip his jaw, moving his head towards the little electronic device. Ben, way too absorbed in how well his prostate is getting laid into, can’t care enough to feel embarrassed.

Pressing his head into the crook of Ben’s neck, the brunet starts to fuck in earnest, the bed giving an alarmed creak with the movements, a quiet tapping signalling the furniture connecting with the wall.

Ben is close, there’s no way he isn’t with all the carrying on he’s doing, his arms scratching a mess of lines into the tops of Gwil’s shoulders, mouth open in a continuous pant, the brunet almost dizzy with the sounds floating around his ears. “You’re gonna wear the microphone out, love” he chuckles, pressing their lips together, the blond humming, the words going in one ear and out the other, Ben much more interested in chasing his climax than worrying about camera equipment.

“Fuck come on- close, harder, please, ah, yes” Ben’s voice is bordering on incoherent, the words whispered against Gwil’s ear, the blond mindlessly repeating himself over and over, his back arching up, arms tightening, hips twitching. When Gwilym finally reaches down to wrap a hand around Ben’s leaking cock, the latter almost cries, his whole-body buzzing, his erection stiff and hot under the brunet’s fingers.

It only takes a few pumps before he’s spilling all over Gwil’s hand and his own stomach, the brunet almost choking as his huge arms pull him hard against his chest. The blond clenches so hotly around the taller man, and Gwil swears that for a moment, he can only see stars, his orgasm knocking him right out of reality, the only thing he can acknowledge being the man under him and how well he fits around his cock.

He falls half on, half off of Ben, the blond groaning under the weight of his boyfriend, but much too drained to care. The two laying there, basking in each other’s tired satisfaction, and it takes a moment for Gwil to recover enough use of his limbs to be able to make his way to the camera, turning it off before collapsing onto the mattress, cuddling up against Ben’s side.

_Later that evening_

“You have to delete it”

The words physically hurt Gwil, the brunet stuttering and stammering, barely able to manage to pull a few words together, “what? Why?” he finally gasps, wedging himself between Ben and where his laptop sits, the video still playing.

Ben’s face is bright pink, and when he makes a move to turn it off, Gwil valiantly blocks his access to the device. “Because I sound ridiculous! I can’t believe myself, I don’t sound like that all the time, right?” Ben exclaims, voice raising and wavering, his anger and embarrassment creating an explosive concoction.

“You sound incredible, love! And look at you, you’re… perfect” Gwil turns to look at the screen, eyes glued to where video Ben is moaning obscenely, eyes locked onto the camera, mouth pink and parted and the stuff of dreams. How could Ben not see what he saw?

“No, I don’t! Delete it, please, I hate it” Ben sighs, covering his face with a hand, sounding genuinely hurt at this point. As Gwil stands, he feels so incredibly guilty that his chest aches to the point he can’t breathe, and it only gets worse when Ben speaks again, the sound of the video loud in the small space. “Please, turn it off” he mumbles, voice wobbly, like he’s about to burst into tears.

“Oh, Love” Gwil whispers, wrapping the blond in his arms, moving him away from the laptop, and away from the noises it made. A hand cups the back of Ben’s head, fingers dragging along his scalp slowly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you’d feel this strongly… but to me, you sound and look, like everything I’d ever want, I need you to know that…” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the crown of the shorter man’s head.

“I do.”

Gwil deletes the video after that, a painful twang in his chest at the thought of losing the video forever, and whilst he may respect Ben’s opinions and thoughts, and he would never do anything to hurt him, he’d be an idiot to delete the audio. So yes, whilst the video will live on only in memory, the audio will remain safe with Gwil. To be listened to only when an ocean separates them, on those lonely nights, when all the brunet can think of is how much he wants to be with his other half.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request down below, or u can hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
